1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory system. More particularly, the invention relates to a memory system capable of changing the configuration of its constituent memory modules.
This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-0002377, filed on Jan. 9, 2006, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) are widely used for computer systems such as personal computers and servers. To achieve high performance and high capacity, a plurality of semiconductor memory devices are commonly mounted on one or more memory modules. The memory modules are installed into a system board or motherboard of a computer system.
Generally, the memory system includes a memory controller, memory modules, and connectors (or sockets) in which the memory modules are installed. The connectors connect the memory controller to the memory modules through the channels (or wires) of the system board.
In some cases, a user of the memory system desires to change the configuration of the memory modules. That is, the user desires to selectively use a relatively higher or lower capacity memory system by changing the configuration of the memory modules.